violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum VS Christian's Mom
Leland: So I'm at Lansing, Michigan to visit Brodeine. Christian: WHY?!?! Christian is crying while listening to SAD! and looking at his ex-girlfriend's Instagram account Leland: FOR GOD SAKE CHRISTIAN IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU CHOSE FORTNITE OVER HER!!! Christian: I'm sorry, but I loved that game so much... X said this song will help me... BUT IT ISN'T!!! Leland: I know! You heard of Chief Keef? Christian: Yeah. Leland: Well you can listen to Faneto! It's fire, and it'll make you feel better! Christian: Okay... I'm a gorilla in a f***in' coupe, finna pull up to the zoo, n**** Who n****? who the f*** is you? I don't know, n**** No, n****, pull up on your block, we gon' blow, n**** Go, n****, run, n****, run for the po', n**** (police n****) Gas what I smoke n**** Feds at my door, jump out the window, n**** No, you can't get no money silly ho I just hit a stain, faneto Christian: THIS IS FIRE!!! Leland: See? I told you it'll help you out! Meanwhile, Christian's mom is cooking with Chef Pee Pee Chef Pee Pee: And then we'll add the Louisiana Pelican love nectar along with Caramel color and we'll be set! Mom: Why do you gotta cook like that? That is so ghetto! Chef Pee Pee: Hey. I am from Paris. I know what I'm doing. Mom: BOY YOUR FROM NEW JERSEY!!! Lincoln: Exposed! Chef Pee Pee: Uh, I can explain... Someone pick him up, take him to the morgue I'm ridin' through New York Finna go and shoot New Jersey up Tryna take my chain, I ain't goin' We gon' come and blow New Jersey up Mom: WHAT?!?! DID HE JUST SAID HE WAS GONNA SHOOT UP NEW JERSEY?!?! Lincoln: I clearly heard that. Chef Pee Pee: I was born there! Lincoln: HA!!! YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU WERE FROM NEW JERSEY!!! Mom: SHUT THE F*** UP!!! CHRISTIAN!!! Meanwhile in the room... Christian: That NJ part was fire! Leland: Nothing can stop this now! Mom: (busting down door) YOU GONNA COME AND BLOW NEW JERSEY UP?!?! WHAT THE F*** IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?! Christian's mom smashes the computer with a baseball bat Leland: HOLY S***!!! Christian: MOM CHILL!!! Mom: I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO WORK FOR ISIS!!! I TAUGHT YOUR A** BETTER THAN THAT!!! Leland: Mrs. Christian it's just a song He doesn't mean what he says! Mom: I GON' COME AND SHOOT CHIEF KEEF UP!!! Chief Keef: Did somebody say my name? Leland and Christian: CHIEF KEEF?!?! Christian's mom grabs a Gucci belt and goes downtown on Chief Keef Leland: HOLY S***!!! Christian: MOM NO!!! Chef Pee Pee: (entering the room with Lincoln) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! Chief Keef: (crying) I'M GONNA DIE!!! Mom: I'M DOING THIS FOR NEW JERSEY!!! Psycho Dad: THAT'S F***ING ENOUGH!!! (uses the force to burn the belt) Mom: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Psycho Dad: Chief Keef makes great music. He didn't mean he was gonna blow New Jersey up! Chief Keef: That was just a joke! Christian: SEE MOM?!?! IT WAS ALL A PRANK!!! Mom: WHAT?!?! Leland: Yeah! So chill! Mom: So... your not gonna blow up New Jersey? Chief Keef: Yeah! I respect New Jersey, and all states in general! Psycho Dad: So stop treating trap music like it's Satan's music! Mom: ...الله أكبر!!! (blows up house, killing everyone but Christian, his mom, and Leland) Christian: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MOM?!?! Mom: HE MADE ME GO THROUGH ALL OF THAT JUST FOR A F***ING JOKE!!! Christian: SO YOU SAID ALLAU SNACKBAR?!?! Mom: Yep! Leland: And I thought I was the only one that could do that! Christian: Well where are we gonna live? The house is destroyed! Mom: The house is destroyed? Christian: YES!!! Mom: (looking at the house, then turning to Christian) Christian why would blow up the house? Christian passes out Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Shooting